


Rebirth

by Lucy112235



Series: lost [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Possession AU - Fandom, Rebirth AU - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: It’s back, and it’s stronger this time.





	1. Chapter 1

She sighed, her heart palpitating, as Lucy closed her iPad. Five hours of roleplaying had worn her out.

Not to mention dying and being revived.

It was odd- it was like she could _feel _The Wordsmith’s pain as that acid was injected inside her veins. Blood like lava and the world a mess of black and red.

That man- no, psychopath’s face still felt like it was staring her down. Eyes like daggers and a Cheshire Cat smile amount the _X _painted in blood on his cheek. He was a villain, and that was his purpose. He wasn’t _real. _

_Then why does he seem real?_

Fear like riptides surged through her veins. She had _won _the challenge, and he cackled evilly as he killed her and her ally Colleen anyway. A lullaby had escaped her lips and quiet tears had streamed down her face as she played a so-called “character”. And sure, her character was alive now, but she couldn’t ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

So she tried to sleep. _Tried. _But he was still there. Grin like a Pennywise gone wrong. Glimmer in his eyes like a glint on a- 

_Syringe. _

That syringe was still there, coming towards her, again, and she was strapped down, _again, _and Colleen was already dead, blood pooling from her neck.

_I don’t want to die again! I don’t want to! I don’t-_

Eyes shot open. A museum. An exhibit.

_Where am I?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I break free and wander.

I stand in a tall, glass case. Blood spatters the outside. I’m still in the Wordsmith costume I “died” in... I think. Wasn’t I revived? I don’t know. I can’t remember anything.

A person speaks to me. They’re in the appearance of a kind, friendly woman, but something about them is off. A weird sheen in their eyes. Their hands twitch. Something about them bugs me. I can’t hear their words. It’s all too distant...

Until the glass breaks.

the figure, for some reason, looks like they were expecting this, but I’m still in shock. A gut instinct tells me to _run. _So I bolt out of the room, past the locked doors. The person doesn’t even try to stop me. I have no idea who they are. I don’t care. I don’t want to know. I just want to get away from here.

I run down long hallways and corridors. Skeletons and artifacts line the walls. As I wonder which room to go inside, I stop. In the corner of my eye, I see something. Inside of a room. Or rather, someone. Or rather, some _people._

There stood there authors of aO3.


	3. Chapter 3

I can only see a glimpse of my friends when I suddenly feel a pain in the back of my head, a pain so awful that I collapse to the ground. And all I can see is black.

It takes me a moment before my eyes flutter open. I look around, mystified at my new surroundings.

Im in a big, beautiful meadow beside a huge forest. It’s calm, peaceful. Too peaceful. Somethings got to be up. _Where am I? _This isn’t the museum, that’s for sure.

I stand up, confused, before the sound of hooves interrupts my thoughts. A young woman rides on a jet black horse, though I can’t see her face. But she feels... familiar, somehow.

”hello?” I call out, but my voice is distorted and doesn’t sound right. “Miss?”

She turns to face me, hopping off her horse. “Are you the new one?”

I raise an eyebrow. “What?”

”the new package. Set for 1920.”

I can’t comprehend what she’s saying, and even if I could, it makes no sense. Package? 1920s?

She seems to understand that I don’t get it. “Okay, here’s what’s happening. She took you and exchanged you for a prize. The client who bought you is someone or something from 1920. I’m not sure who. So you’re asleep now. She probably knocked you out. When you wake up, you’ll be at your destination.” 

I'm still as confused as ever. “Who is she? And who are you? Are you just a figment if my imagination then?”

She steps toward me. “I’m real. She sends her clients to this... place so they don’t thrash around and feel at peace. I’ve been in here for a while.” 

She doesn’t seem too bad. A little nice. “What’s your name?”

She smiles kindly. “I’m Camilla Amaris-Nova, but I know that’s a mouthful. Just call me Camilla.”

I smile, because it’s a pretty name and she’s the closest thing I have to clarity here. “Lucy.” 

Suddenly, there’s a deep rumbling sound. It feels as if this whole place is shaking and about to implode. 

”it looks like you’re about to wake up.” Camilla looks at the sky. “I’ll see you soon, lumière.”

The last thing I see is her face before I’m awoken with a jolt.

**Author's Note:**

> Where? Is someone else here?


End file.
